


The Lights are so Pretty

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Pee and Feelings [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Desperation, Drunk Chloe Decker, F/M, Omorashi, Post-Season/Series 04, Tribe Night (Lucifer TV), Wetting, lucifer comes back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Chloe is overjoyed when Lucifer returns from Hell out of the blue.  There's just one small problem- she's rather drunk and she really needs to pee!This is post s4 reunion fic.  It's also an omorashi fic.  Because reasons.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Pee and Feelings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990996
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	The Lights are so Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CastielMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/gifts).



> Because I received a request for more pee kink in the Lucifer fandom.
> 
> I have marked this as a series with my other omo fics for ease of finding, but they are unrelated stories other than the theme so you can read them in any order.
> 
> Now, please enjoy!

The lights up above are pretty. Chloe stares up at them and wonders why they were never this pretty before. She’s been here so many times, dancing with Lucifer, talking to Lucifer, stealing Lucifer’s whisky… 

“How is this place even still running now he’s gone?” she asks Maze abruptly.

“Mostly all he ever did was show up, look pretty and take the most attractive people upstairs. I used to do most of the boring parts until I… got bored, and then he hired an actual manager. I guess he’s still getting paid, because…” she gestures at the beautiful people in beautiful outfits all around them. “You know, I should probably make up for his absence by showing a few of them a good time. Or a bad one.”

“Not yet. This is tribe night. Ella, tell Maze she’s not allowed to try picking people up on tribe night!”

“Maze, no boys on girl’s night!” Ella shouts from beside her at the bar.

“Does that mean I’m allowed to take home a lady?”

“Yes,” Linda says decisively. “You’re taking me home. I’m drunker than I’ve been in a year, and you’re my demon bestie and I need you to make sure I get home to my baby boy.”

“Are you talking about Charlie or Amenadiel?” Maze asks pointedly.

Linda just gives a dirty laugh.

“Ahhh!” Ella whines. “Are you guys back together?”

“No," she thumps the bar for emphasis. "That ship has sailed. Although sometimes I get the itch and I look at him, and I just think, _God!_ You know?”

“If you have an itch, I can always help you scratch it,” Maze says with a grin.

“Get me drunk enough and I might think about it.”

Chloe thinks this might be a good point in the conversation to get up and go to the bathroom. She’s been starting to notice all the beers she had at the start of the night. They’ve switched to shots now though, so that shouldn’t make matters too much worse. Moving seems like too much effort. Besides. The lights are so pretty.

Maze has decided that Linda is now a viable option and is flirting with her wildly, and Linda seems to be enjoying the attention. Well, she clearly has a thing for fallen angels, so it’s not like a demon is much of a stretch for her. And Maze doesn’t seem to understand the concept of “platonic.” She did understand the concept of “Lucifer’s” though, which Chloe thinks is why she’s never been on the receiving end of Maze’s interests. Apart from that one time at the fancy school. Which was, you know, embarrassing but kinda hot. And all for the benefit of the case, so perfectly justifiable.

Lucifer was being extra moronic that night. She misses the way he always wound her up. She misses his voice and his banter and his inflated sense of self-importance (which maybe isn’t that inflated considering that he really is all that he always claimed) and she misses the smell of him, the expensive cologne with a hint of whisky and cigarettes, and she misses his fancy suits and the way he used to get naked at the drop of a hat and why the motherflunker did he have to disappear right when she knew- knew deep in the very depths of her bones- that he was the one, no matter what he was or where he came from.

Her head drops forward and her hair surrounds her face. She blinks away the tears before they ruin her make-up. What would Lucifer say if he saw her in his club looking a mess? 

There’s a hand on her back and for a heart-stopping moment she thought it was him, but it was smaller and she turned to see Ella smiling at her fondly. 

“You wanna talk about it?”

“I just miss him.”

“Maybe LUX wasn’t the best place for tribe night. Too many memories.”

“No, it is. It’s the perfect place. At least here, I feel close to him. Like there’s still a part of him here, you know? Like I can almost see him sitting at the piano. Or gliding down the stairs.”

“I do. Mostly because we’re still on the free drinks list. I wonder how long that will last.”

“Let’s make the most of it while it does. Patrick! More shots!”

They knock back another round. 

“So, what do we do to chase off my impending melancholia?” Chloe asks.

“Girl, you gotta ask?” Ella hops down from her barstool and holds out her hand. “We hit the dancefloor!”

Chloe grins and takes her hand. They’re playing an upbeat song, and she doesn’t usually go for this kind of thing, but she’s had enough to drink that it seems like a good idea. As soon as she stands up, however, she decides that it will just have to be one song, and then she really ought to make her way to the bathroom.

The DJ was clearly employed by the Devil himself. Ella squeals when the next track started and begs her to stay, and while she’s moving it didn’t seem that bad so she agrees. The song after that is one she danced to with Lucifer, so she can’t leave then either. It’s another three before they finally stumble back towards the bar, laughing. Ella demands more shots, and Chloe tries to tell her that she needs to go, but Maze and Linda notice and think she wants to _go home_ go and they all make such a fuss she stays and has another shot just to shut them up. While they’re all still catching their breath (except for Maze who’s watching Linda catch her breath, specifically in the area that moves when her lungs inflate) Chloe blurts out “Be right back, I gotta pee!” and rushes towards the bathroom.

Of course, it’s a popular club, and the line is long, and moving slowly. She has to bounce a little from foot to foot, but she finally has her goal in sight. The stall at the end isn’t opening at all, and she wonders whether they’re taking drugs or having other kinds of fun in there. 

Then the loud music that’s thumping through the walls stops and the soft tones of the piano drift through the quiet. 

And it’s a song she knows too well. 

She forgets everything but the need to know and pushes her way back out through the line and stops dead when she sees. 

He’s there. Sitting at the piano.

Everything else fades into the background.

_”Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling…”_

If it had been any other song, she would have run up and thrown her arms around him straight away, but this is his gift to her. She stands there, listening, in the same green dress she wore for the masquerade. The words take on a whole new meaning that makes her heart ache.

He’s here.

Lucifer's back.

And this time, it’s forever.

He's looking right at her now, his dark eyes shining with emotion. There's something fragile in that look, haunted, like for some reason he's not sure she'll accept him.

_"A whole life, so lonely, and you come and ease the pain…"_

He's lost so much. She can't bear to keep him waiting any longer. She's blatantly breaking the rules she set out, but she's sure the other girls will forgive her under the circumstances. She steps towards him. 

The spell is broken as she moves, and she's suddenly very aware of what she was supposed to be doing before he showed up. He always had the worst timing. But there's no way she can walk away from him now. She clenches her pelvic floor for all she's worth and makes her way to the piano.

He smiles like the sun coming up.

Without losing a beat, he slides along the bench to make room for her and she's grateful for the seat for more reasons than he can guess. Her need is getting painful now, not as painful as getting shot though, and she can bear it for a little while longer. Sitting down helps. The warmth of Lucifer's thigh beside her, not quite touching, helps too. His very presence is reassuring. She gets lost in his voice and the song, as if there's no one else in the room.

When he's finished and his hands stop moving over the keys, the loud music picks up again and the crowds go back to drinking and dancing. And the two of them look at each other, not knowing where to start. She places a hand over his, and their fingers intertwine. Her heart flutters wildly and another kind of heat floods her groin. 

He's here. She's touching him. _Is this real?_

His eyes are glowing. Not with hellfire, but with love and joy and excitement. He grins his flirtatious grin and lifts her hand to lead her to the dance floor. 

With his arms wrapped around her and the firmness of his body close, the pressure in her bladder only seems to add to the thrill of her desire. The two sensations so close together merge into something that's blissful and painful all at once. Maybe it's the alcohol, but she kinda likes it. They’re moving together, rocking side to side. Their foreheads touch, but not their lips, not with so many eyes on them. He seems to know that’s not her way. She can’t seem to stop smiling. She leans closer and their cheeks brush. 

“You’re back. How are you back?”

“None of that matters. I’m here now.”

“For how long?”

“For as long as you want me. I’ll have to make visits to my kingdom on occasion, but otherwise I’m all yours.”

“So, forever then? Or at least until the next crisis.”

“Because there’s always one of those.”

“But this time we’ll be able to face it together.”

“Yes! I’ve missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” She squeezes him tighter, buries her face in his shoulder.

He presses his lips into her hair and for a second she can’t even breathe. They slide apart to look at each other, and there’s a question in his eyes that she answers with a soft smile. His hands drift all way down her arms to catch her fingers and they walk towards the elevator.

The doors shut and he cups her face, their noses sliding along each other until their lips finally meet. They brush together so lightly and then break into a smile and then brush again, and then something is unleashed and they’re kissing with all of the passion of the love they thought they’d never have. He touches her waist, her back, and grabs her butt to pull her up tight against him. She moans against his mouth and he shivers and pushes her against the wall, his kisses travelling down her neck and it’s like electricity rushing through her veins. But the longer she’s standing still, the harder it gets to hold on and the other need is sending sharp and urgent messages that make her whine. He mistakes the sound and pushes his hips forward- he’s hard under his clothes and it presses her in the wrong place and she feels a short burst of wet heat that has nothing to do with desire. She clamps down on it, overcoming it, but she can feel it seep into her underwear. Why does this building have to be so fucking tall?

She tries to adjust her hips, to shuffle, to keep her thighs pressed together, but one of his hands is on her breast and it feels so damn good, and when the other slides down her body she opens her legs just a little because the urge to just let him touch her there is too strong.

And that’s when her body decides to completely betray her.

It’s like a burning feeling that she has no control over, and she can’t hold it in any longer, it’s coming. She feels it spill between her labia into her underwear and pushes him away roughly before he can feel it on his hand. She can’t stop it this time, but she’s still trying to stem to the flow even as it’s dripping down her leg, her sheer tights doing little to slow the progress.

Lucifer’s looking at her like he’s done something terribly wrong, like it’s his fault she’s just pushed him away and the hurt and confusion on his face is heartbreaking, but she can’t speak. She can’t do anything except shuffle sideways into the corner of the lift to sink down the wall just a little and screw up her face and try not to burst into tears as well. 

“Detective, I’m sorry. I thought-”

She cuts off his apology with a quick shake of her head. “It’s not you, its-” she’s too devastated to even the finish the sentence, but in the silence that follows she realises she doesn’t have to, because all she can hear is the hiss as it rushes from her body and quiet splashing as it keeps running onto the sodden carpet beneath her. It’s mortifying.

Do angels even pee? 

“Oh,” he says softly. “I see.” He watches the steadily growing puddle for a moment, perturbed but oddly fascinated.

Of course angels don’t pee. It’s not like they’d have bathrooms in Heaven. She feels all too human and fallible and disgusting. “I’m so sorry!” she sobs.

“Nothing to worry about,” he says brightly. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." 

She stands there, dark streaks on her dress clinging to her legs, and she wonders whether it's even going to stop before they reach the penthouse.

"Detective, I'm impressed. Exactly how much have you drunk this evening?"

"Please don't tease me, this is humiliating enough."

"It's all right, Chloe. Truly."

Finally it stops. And now she has no idea what to do. She presses the back of her hand to her nose. "Ugh. Sorry, that smells."

"Compared to the pits of burning sulphur, its nothing."

"What?" 

"I've just come from the depths of Hell. A bit of urine is hardly going to bother me. I'm just pleased that you've managed to find a way to enjoy yourself and… let loose," he smirks at his own pun and offers her a hand. She smiles in spite of herself, because it's just like him, and steps out of the corner and away from the mess. "Why didn't you just tell me?" he asks.

"I dunno. I guess we were having a moment?" Her voice is laced with mirth.

The elevator comes to a stop.

“Now," he grins, eyes sparkling, "let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

It’s such a cheesy line that she rolls her eyes, but that very gesture makes the reality sink in. Lucifer’s back, and he’s annoying her already, and it feels wonderful and perfect. She grasps his face in both hands and presses their heads together. And there’s nothing perfect about this moment because she’s wet and it’s already getting cold and none of this is how it was supposed to go but that only makes it seem more real. This was it. This was their moment.

“Yes. Let’s do exactly that.”


End file.
